Je SUIS le plus sérieux
by Sunny Force
Summary: TRAD. Miroir, miroir dis-moi qui est le plus sérieux d'entre eux tous? Obito croit que c'est lui, les autres membres de son clan ne sont pas tout à fait d'accord. One-shot.


**Note de la traductrice **: ce texte ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Silverlight10243 qui m'a autorisé à traduire son texte. Je la remercie vraiment d'avoir accepter, cela m'a de m'exercer dans le domaine de la traduction (sachant que c'est ma première trad). Je transfererais vos reviews (traduites au préable) à l'auteur.

* * *

Tout le groupe était assis autour d'une table, en se braquant chacun du regard avec un air interrogateur, dans un prolongé et inconfortable silence qui flottait dans l'air. Obito fut le premier à parler : « allons, admettez que je suis le plus masculin d'entre vous ! Regardez ce que j'ai fait pour Rin- »

« Ouais, ouais, tu as commencé la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja à cause d'elle. » Madara était impatient, « un stupide coup de foudre enfantin. Tu t'es fait friendzone pathétiquement et tu as commencé une guerre. Tu es une honte pour le clan, JE SUIS irréfutablement le plus badass, ici ! Je fais actuellement face à l'Alliance Shinobi et à 7 bijuus et je suis encore vivant. »

« Hn, » Sasuke secoua sa tête et croisa ses bras « tu t'es fait renverser par les bijuus comme un looser. »

« Ne va pas m'appeler looser, tout le monde sait que tu es la putain de Naruto ! Allons, regarde juste les surnoms : Sas-UKE, SasGAY, » Madara hurla en retour se défendre et fit un regard noir meurtrier à son insolent descendant. « Regardez juste comment vous étiez pourris à la Vallée de la Fin. Maintenant, moi et Hashirama, c'est la vraie affaire, C'EST ce qu'on appelle un vrai combat, pas des émos efféminés cherchant à s'attirer l'attention- »

« S'il te plait n'appelle pas mon stupide petit frère un émo, » Itachi s'exprima avec éloquence. « Tu n'es pas en position de l'appeler 'la putain de Naruto' ! Avoues-le, tu es la putain d'Hashirama, dommage que tu sois né avec le mauvais sexe. »

Sentant qu'il était négligé, Obito proclama rapidement, « JE SUIS le plus masculin, j'ai tout sacrifié pour elle et j'ai même souhaité créer un monde où nous deux pourrions vivre pour toujours, maintenant n'est-ce pas romantique ? Pendant que vous … pensez-y, Sasuke est asexuel, aucun arguments ici, il a des tonnes d'adolescentes se caressant sur lui et il n'a pas montré le moindre signe d'intérêt Itachi, aucune offense mais tu as tué ton amant Madara a implanté le visage d'Hashirama sur sa poitrine, je suis sure que c'est assez équivoque Shisui s'est pratiquement fait violer par Danzo- »

« Je ne me suis pas fait violer ! » Shisui était là en regardant nonchalamment avec distance et désintérêt les conflits triviaux des membres de sa famille, lâcha : « Combien de fois dois-je vous dire qu'il a essayé d'arracher mes yeux, pas de me violer ?! »

« Mmmm… » Madara réfléchit. « Sept mille six cent vingt deux. »

« Vraiment, » Shisui roula de l'œil, « je suis flatté de ta spécificité. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute encore ? Je suis littéralement le seul qui soit sérieux ici, on exclut Itachi qui a abattu son amant pendant le massacre. Toi » Obito pointa du doigt Madara. « Et toi, » il pointa Sasuke. « Que des ukes ! »

« Non, non, non, non, » Shisui le contra « Hashirama était la putain de Madara »

« Madara était celle d'Hashirama ! » Cria Obito.

« Je suis la putain de personne ! » Madara fouetta sa longue chevelure noire sur les deux.

Shisui toussa, « aucune offense Madara, Obito mais ce sont les gens comme vous qui ont généré ce genre de stéréotype que les Uchiha sont des radicales reines de la tragédie. »

« Je suis le plus masculin ici, aucune objections ! »

« Ferme-la espèce de petit descendant pleurnichard ! »

Pendant ce temps, comme Obito commençait a diffamer le plus célèbre combat à la Vallée de la Fin en 'spasmodique éruption de tension sexuelle qui a finalement démoli, dévasté et altéré tout le paysage et a été accidentellement et à tort écrite dans l'histoire comme une épique confrontation entre deux rivaux infortunés', Itachi qui était immergé dans un était de total vexation, ferma ses paupières et inspira pour garder son impassibilité.

« Hn. » Sasuke se leva « Je m'en vais, nii-san, maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi tu as décidé de tuer notre clan. »

Itachi regarda son jeune frère d'une manière mélancolique, « crois-moi les réunions du clan à grande échelle étaient plus pire que ça. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Et vous? Qui est le plus serieux parmi eux?


End file.
